


I'm F.B.I's Most Wanted

by charlottefrey



Series: cf's Advent Calendar 2015 [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Car Ride, Idiots in Love, Illya is pissed, M/M, Napoleon is himself, but still in love with his American, car kissing, could be in the universe but if modern day, idk - Freeform, stupid music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya sometime wonders why he puts up with Napoleon's shit. Everything about that man is annoying, from his suits till his music taste. But he kisses so well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm F.B.I's Most Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly i can't find something proper to show you the glory that is this song. If you find/know a link which i can put here, please tell me, the song's pretty rad.  
> I officially announce that i like Waikiki Beach Bombers, a band that's literally everything i usually don't like. But the song FBI's Most Wanted just fits to Napoleon so wonderfully. The layrics are transcripted by me because there is literally nothing to find on the web.  
> I hope it makes sense to you despite not knowing the song.
> 
> Sorry for the belated post, but i had no wignal over the weekend (but i have a boyfriend now :P )

N5. one putting their ridiculous music on in the car and singing along while the other sits in the passenger seat with their head in their Hands ([XX](http://autistictoye.tumblr.com/post/94983524637/you-could-be-sad-about-your-otp-but-consider-one))

 

* * *

 

 

Illya stepped out of the office into the dreary evening. London in winter was cold, rainy and dreary. No snow. Not that he was complaining a lifetime spent in Russian had taught him to mistrust people who liked snow and places that had frequently a lot of snow. Though somewhere sunnier would have been nice.

   “Are you waiting to get picked up or are you simply a sight for sore eyes?” Napoleon asked out of his car, the door already open and music was turned up.

   “You are a terrible boyfriend.” Illya said with distaste.

   “I love you too. And now get into the car.” The American flashed a smile at the other as he slipped into the passenger seat. “How was your day love?” The look the Russian shot the driver was sour, but was answered with an even brighter smile.

   “Drive.” He simply said and Napoleon shrugged. Putting in the gear, he rolled off, leaving the office building behind as he made his way through Friday London Mess.

   “So.” Napoleon began. “I was wondering what we could do at Christmas. My mom has been nagging me to get you into the States, but I have told her countless times they wouldn’t let you in, so she’s coming over on the 24th. She’ll stay till the 30th…”

   “Wait, wait, wait.” Illya lifted his hands. “Your mother is coming to Great Britain despite her hating it?” Napoleon shrugged.

   “Apparently getting to know you makes even London look like heaven to her.” The American froze and stared at the dash.

   “No, no no…” But before Illya could interfere, Napoleon had turned up the volume. _F.B.I.’s Most Wanted_ blarred out of the speaker and Illya growled in his seat.

   “ _I’m not the guy you wanna be with_!” Napoleon sang, face twisted up in pure delight as he sung with the singer of _Waikiki Beach Bombers._ “ _I’m F.B.I’s Most Wanted, why would I be with you_.”

   “I swear Napoleon, when we get home.” But Napoleon leaned over to him, despite the traffic and sang even louder and didn’t even bother now to hit the notes.

   “ _Again and again I asked you, to be true_.” Illya sighed, the sort of long suffering one he used now more often around Napoleon than at work. “ _And when you asked me to be just another friend, I’m afraid to let you know that I leave you_.” Napoleon flashed Illya a smile. “ _I’m F.B.I.’s Most Wanted, why would I fall in love with you? Here I am again, all alone. And I wonder why it’s me who’s all alone._ ” A cab distracted Napoleon momentarily and he stopped singing, only to pick up the song again. “ _I will never fall in love again_.” Continuing to sing, the American made his way through the traffic. “ _I’m F.B.I.’s Most Wanted, why did I fall in love with you._ ” Here Napoleon stopped the music.

   “I don’t know why I put up with you sometimes.” Illya said and sighed. “But I love you too Cowoboy.” Napoleon stare at him.

   “Did I hear correctly, Illya Kuryakin said he loves me.” Leaning over to the passenger seat, Napoleon tore his eyes off the red street light. Illya looked at him with a small sneer. “I love you too Peril.”

   “Look at the traffic.” The Russian growled, not looking himself. But Napoleon grinned and kissed his boyfriend passionately.

They didn’t part until the honking started.

 

* * *

 

 

For more stuff [visit my blog](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/tagged/Advent%20Calendar%202015).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> Have a hella rad 5th of December!


End file.
